My Hearts Last Wish
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: "Ness why do you have to be so much like your mom?" Jacob said and pressed his scortching lips to my forehead.  "I dont know, you loved her for some reason." I said with a shrug.  "Yeah because she had so much you in her." I smiled and kissed him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:**_

Ok this is my first attempt at a Twilight FanFic. Please remember that.

I do not own any of the characters or the Twilight Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I wish I did.

**~*~READ AND REVIEW~*~**

**~*~xxDevil-Childxx~*~**

* * *

"Bella, Love, its time to get up and get Renesmee." Edwards beautiful voice said softly in my ear. I regretfully got up and got dressed.

_You've got all night. _I repeatedly told myself. Edward chuckled at my expression. The one he knew well enough to know what I'm thinking.

"We have all night." He said, echoing my thoughts. I sighed and picked out a white baby doll tee with a grey half vest and some kaki caprees. Alice was rubbing off on me. I quickly brushed my hair and went out to make some pancakes for Renesmee, it was the only human food she ate. Besides human blood it is her favorite thing to eat. Edward and I shove them down her throat until she's too stuffed to hunt. We want her to be as normal as possible. And Jacob… couldn't care less, he's supportive of whatever she does. The perfect friend.

Well I guess were moving into the boyfriend stage now. Renesmee is turning five, in human years, so she's about sixteen. There's no change in her yet, but we all know it is inevitable. They were like Edward and I, destined to be together. I set the pancakes on the table when I heard Renesmee getting out of bed. She came out and sat at the little table. Her hair a pile of bronze curls, all tangled together.

"Hello darling." I said, already starting on a second batch.

"Good morning mother." Renesmee said in between bites. When she finished the first pancake I slid another on her plate. While Renesmee ate that I worked out her curls so they were no longer tangled. I moved over to the oven and I heard her drop her fork onto her plate and scoot away from the table.

"Are you finished, Renesmee?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't wish to hunt.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going to the main house to see Alice, then I'm going to-" She stopped abruptly and stared, smiling out the kitchen window behind me. "Jake!" I spun around and saw the russet haired head of my best friend.

"Jake." I smiled. He smiled a wolfy grin and Renesmee waved and held up and finger, then ran to her room. I opened the window and patted Jacob's head. "Hey." I said. "Your furs soft, are you using that new pet shampoo that Rosalie got you?" He rolled his big brown eyes. "Hmm," I bent down and whispered in his ear "take good care of her please, Jacob." He nodded, with a serious look in his eyes. He would never let anybody hurt her, I knew that, but there was just this gut feeling…

"Ok Jake I'm ready!" Renesmee called and I closed the window so Jacob could shift back to human form. Edward came out of the bedroom when her heard Jacob's name. He doesn't hate Jacob, but he isn't too happy that our daughter will be dating a werewolf. I wasn't too happy that she would be dating _Jacob_.

My daughter hugged her father, kissed me on the cheek and rushed outside to Jake.

I moved over to Edward and put my arms around his waist. He put his arm around mine.

"Its ok, they are _perfect_. They are just like _us." _I said, trying to make him less agitated about the situation. "They aren't even to that stage yet, you would have picked up something in their thoughts. And about that, I don't want you spying on them, ok? We are her parents but we should treat this normally, no reading their thoughts after we find they are in that stage."

"Normal." He laughed, "When has this family ever been normal?" He smiled and kissed my head. "Oh for the love of god." I laughed at his expression and went to open the door.

"Knock, knock." Alice's said happily as she danced over to the couch. "I have decided to grace Bella with my presence today." I knew what mood she was in a cringed.

"Actually Alice I have to clean the house, do the laundry, do that report on Romeo and-"

"Don't say it!" She interrupted me and put a finger over my mouth. "The house is spotless, its only two shirts, and you did your report Tuesday."

"I didn't fine tune it." I grumbled.

"The teacher loves you, your going to get an A. Now come with me shopping or I will have to drag you there and hold you hostage."

I sighed.

"I'll get my purse."

_

* * *

_

Soooooo? What did you think? Please Review! Thank you :)

**~*~REVIEW~*~**

**~*~xxDevil-Childxx~*~**

**Author Note:**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok enjoy chapter 2 :)

**xxDevil-Childxx**

* * *

"Well wasn't last night fun?" Jake questioned. We were hanging out in his old garage; he was fixing whatever the piece of metal in front of him was going to be.

"Yeah but next time I get to drive." I smiled. I had been sneaking out at night to drive around at murderous speeds while my parents were too preoccupied to notice my absence.

"Honey, this is a motorcycle, not a fancy-shmancy Italian sports car." Jake said, a grin starching across his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and stretched out across the couch he had pressed up against the back wall.

"It's European." I muttered. My dad got me a fake driver's license and a car. My daddy's Austin Martin V12 Vanquish, to be exact. The one I was in love with since I was old enough to understand how fast it went. I continue to mutter to myself until Jake dropped his tools and came over to drop on top of me.

"What was that?" He brushed his lips just above mine… on_ purpose_.

"Um… nothing?" I said innocently.

"Hmm?" He brushed his lips above mine again. This was torture.

"Stupid, idiotic, Werewolf, is that it?" He nodded and repeated the torture. I lifted my arms up and pushed his head against mine so I could kiss him. Kissing Jacob was indescribable. So natural, like breathing. He smelled like the woods and oil and me and it smelled wonderful. I pulled away when I heard footsteps coming towards the little shed.

"Quil," I sighed and pulled away when he entered the garage. The thing about Quil was he didn't care if we kissed. Quil had Clair; he knew what it was like, So did Paul with Jake's Sister, and Sam with Emily, but Quil didn't, he just tried to understand. So he let us kiss. Jacob sat up and scooted me onto his lap. I rapped my arms around my neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Damn Jake Edwards's gunna kill you!" Quil said and plopped down in a chair.

"He would only kill me if he found out, _Quil_." Jake sneered his name in false hatred. I was glad they could be friends after the whole separate pack thing I started as a baby.

"Well what if Renesmee-"

"Nessie," I corrected. I liked Jake's nickname for me.

"Whatever, Nessie, slips up with her thoughts around that mind reading bloodsu-" He caught my glair and quickly changed his words "around Edward." Jake shrugged. I kissed him on the cheek and along his jaw, then down his neck. Jacob laughed and kissed me. It would've gotten into a heated make out session if Quil hadn't interrupted.

"Ok really guys?" Quil said, annoyed. Just like Jacob used to be about imprinting. "If you don't stop I'm going to tell your little girl about your thoughts on Bella before Nessie existed." I giggled, nobody would tell me but they couldn't be that bad… Well it was Jake…

"Fine," Jake said and stopped kissing me. But I didn't stop kissing him. "Ness-" He attempted to speak around my lips. Sometimes I wished I could follow Jake for a day when he's_ really_ pissed off and didn't wash any clothes.

I sighed and leaned away, crossing my arms. I went to get up but Jake wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and I was pinned in his lap. I really didn't mind too much.

"Oh shoot, I'm supposed to go see Carlisle for a checkup, who wants to come with?" I said nudging Jacob a little. Just then a wolfs howl shot through the air. "Oh."

"I'll go talk to Sam, take her to the house and come when you can." Quil said and ran out to the woods, throwing off his shirt as he went.

I knew Jake could probably handle whatever it was but I still worried. I always worried. Always.

* * *

Well?

**Please READ AND REVIEW**

**xxDevil-Childxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note:_

_Ok so this is Bella's POV again... Please enjoy :)_

_**xxDevil-Childxx**_

* * *

Alice was dragging me into the eleventh store that day. A normal humans arm would have ached from all the bags I was carrying. A normal human would have dropped from exhaustion. Luckily I wasn't a normal human.

"Alice…" I protested as she handed me another top to try on, "I think I have enough." Her lip jutted out in a pout and I took the shirt from her and headed to the closest dressing room, growling the whole way there. I had to admit it didn't look half bad. I was still getting used to my new body… my hot new body. And I just had a kid a few years ago.

"Well?" Alice called from outside.

"Oh, like you don't already know." I said and slipped off the shirt. I put my dark blue t-shirt on and went out to meet her.

"It looked really good…"

"No, Alice, I'm not buying another shirt today." I rolled my eyes and handed it back to her.

"What about Nessie?" I looked at the shirt again. It was just a black tee shirt with a pretty designee. "You know a gift from her doting aunt?" I smiled and nodded. Whatever made them happy. We headed over to the checkout stand and the cashier's scent hit me. It made my mouth water and my throat burn with thirst. I clenched my fists and stopped breathing.

I took a big gulp of the rainy afternoon air and dropped all my bags the second we were outside. Just because I was advanced didn't mean I was used to it. Alice pretended not to notice my two second break down. Instead she squealed with delight and pointed to another store.

_Heaven help me._

When we finally got out of the store we stuffed all our bags into the car and headed home. Mostly Alice and I sang to the radio. Occasionally we would fill up on gas, because apparently California was the closest decent shopping there was, and no matter how good the Mercedes mileage was it was a long trip.

We were just getting out from our fifth stop and singing to Avril Lavigne's _Complicated_ when I got the call. Edward's lullaby for Renesmee filled the car and I cheerfully answered my phone.

"Hey baby, everything ok?"

"Mom, help please, Quil, he- he got hurt you need to come home. Dad and Carlisle are working on him in the office but… I- I don't know if…" My daughters sob choked off her words.

"Honey, is Jacob there?" She did her best to say 'yes' "Ok honey hand the phone over to Jacob, ok baby?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Jake what's happening?" I sighed into the phone.

"Bella its real bad, a blood sucker got a bite in him. The doc thinks some venom might have gotten in his blood… Edwards up helping but I don't think there's anything we can do." I could hear the hardness in his voice. I could sense his tough façade. I knew Jake was scared as hell.

"Jake, I'll be there as soon as I can. Calm down Renesmee, ok? Call me if anything changes." I flipped the phone shut and turned to Alice's worried eyes.

"Alice, I know I don't tell you this enough but… step on it."

* * *

_Author Note:_

_Sorry it was really short. My laptop broke again so I had to re-write the entire thing from memory. I hope you like it :)_

**_xxDevil-Childxx_**


End file.
